We're Ment To Be Together
by Dr.PepperQueen
Summary: Bet you didn't know Jerome Clarke had a sister? (Poppy doesn't exist in this story, I love Poppy she's my favorite character but for the story she can't exist) Well he does and her name is Alexandria Clarke. Amber Millington, and Nina Martin's best friend as well. One day, a new boy Eddie comes to Anubis House and him and Alex instantly hit off. First story and I suck at summary's


**We're Ment To Be Together**

By:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

Chapter One:

**I woke up to the sound of Trudy's gentle voice.**

**"Alex dear, it's 10:00 you're going to be late!" I shot out of bed and looked around. Trudy was at the door with a worried expression on her face. I was already dressed because I woke up early that morning and fell back asleep.**

**"I'm going to kill Amber!" I yelled before grabbing my back pack. I ran out of the room and jumped over the railing.**

**"Alex!" Trudy cried but I stuck the landing and landed in front of a really cute boy.**

**"Woah, sweet landing." he said and smirked.**

**"Ha, that's nothing! I'd love to stay and chat pretty boy, but my brother's going to kill me if I'm late again." I smiled and ran out of Anubis House.**

**Let me introduce myself. My name is Alexandria Clarke. Alex for short. I am Jerome Clarke's little sister, and Amber Millington and Nina Martin's best friend. I'm a rebel and hate school but Jerome said that if I'm late one more time he would kill me. I don't know why, but he did. I have hair identical to Nina's and I have violet eyes. Jerome is 4 months older than me, and our personality is how people know we're related, we only look like each-other a little bit.**

**I ran down the side walk and up to the school door's. I ran thorugh them just as the bell rand for 3rd period. Shit! I raced my way to Drama, manuvering my way through all the Senior's and Junior's, when I crashed into a solid body about 6 inche's taller than me. I looked up about ready to tell the person off when I saw it was Jerome standing there, arms crossed and glare on his face. Oh shiz cakes...**

**"Hey Jerome..." I said and looked down balancing my body on my heels, then tipy-toes.**

**"You're late." he said simply and I groaned.**

**"I know, I know but Amber didn't wake me up! I woke up early like at 6:00 I got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and then I laid down to think and I fell asleep! I woke up this morning and saw this really, really, really HOT guy at Anubis house! I think he's new! Are we getting a new guy? I think we are-" I was cut off by Jerome's hand going over my mouth.**

**"I get it! God! Let's just go to class." he sighed and slung his arm over my shoulder and manuverd us to Drama.**

**That's why I love my brother. He can never be mad at me and I could never be mad at him. We just have a really close connection. We walked into Drama and was fixing something on stage. We went out seperate ways: He went to sit next to Alfie, and I went to sit next to Amber.**

**"I can't beilive you didn't wake me up!" I cried and looked at her. We got to sit on bean bags in this class.**

**"I'm sorry! I didn't have time! I had to put on my outfit and the whole SHA BAM!" Amber said and flicked her golden locks over her shoulder.**

**"Growl." was all I said and I through my feet on her lap.**

**"HEY! I FORGOT MY SHOES!" I cried and looked down at my feet that only had socks on them.**

**Jerome groaned from upfront and through his head back in embaresment.**

** turned around from upfront and looked at me, eyebrow's raised. "How does one forget their shoes?" he asked and I pointed at Amber.**

**"She didn't wake me up!" I cried and crossed my arms over my chest.**

**"Do you love your life?" my other friend Patricia Williamson asked from behind me and I nodded.**

**"Yup!" the whole class laughed and the second bell rang.**

**"Okay class, today we are doing improve. Who would like to start?" he asked and nobody rose their hand. The door suddenly flew open and Nina came running in.**

**"Sorry I'm late! Fabian was being a idiot!" Nina cried and Fabian came in too.**

**"Well then, you two can be our improviser's!" he said and usherd them on stage. "Can someone give these two a idea."**

**My hand shot in the air and pointed at me.**

**"A romance involving a monkey!" I said the first thing on my mind.**

**This time Jerome turned all the way around to look at me. "Did you hit your head or something?" he asked a little concerned.**

**"I have noooooooo idea." I giggled and then began laughing hysterically. I was rolling on the ground, and clutching my stomach.**

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" I laughed and laughed.**

**" ! Please take your sister to the nurse! This isn't normal!" I herd say and felt myself being lifted off the ground. I stopped laughing and then began coughing. I herd the door open and felt myself become cold. I stopped coughing and curled into Jerome's chest more.**

**"God, Alex you're on fire!" he said and he gave me a worried look like I was dying.**

**"Nope I'm really cold." I told him and grabbed his jacket and pulled it around me. I now noticed he was carrying me bridal style.**

**"Something is seriously wrong with you!" Jerome cried and I nodded.**

**We soon arrived at the nurse's office and Jerome gently laid me on the bed.**

**"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked and I began.**

**"I woke up really early, then I fell asleep till 10, then I was laughing a lot, then I was coughing a lot, then I felt hot but I was cold, and now I'm seeing black dots everywhere." I said dreamily and began poking at random things that the black dots were covering.**

**"Will she be okay?!" Jerome asked and sat next to me on the small uncomfortable bed.**

**"Yes , she'll be fine. She just needs to go to the hospital and stay over night for some observations." she said and left the office to call the ambulance. Jerome began stroking my hair gently and I sighed.**

**"So, there's this really HOT guy at Anubis House that I was telling you about ya know? Yeah, I think he's new and he is, H.O.T HOT! No joke!" I said and smiled as his image came into my head.**

**"Alex, did you drink anything last night?" he asked and I thought back to last night as he continued stroking my dirty-blonde hair.**

**"Oh yeah! I drank from that orange water bottle but it tasted really, really bad!" I said and then relisation struck me.**

**"The elixer!" we said at the same time and I let out a crie.**

**"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE FOREVR JEROME! I'LL HAVE WRINKLES FOREVER!" I cried and clung to my older brother.**

**"Alex, it's okay! You didn't have the tear of gold! You'll be alright I promise!" Jerome said but I could still see the concern and worry in his eyes.**

**"The ambulance is here. , you may go with her, I contacted ." the nurse said and Jerome picked me up**

**"I can walk!" I cried and he just shook his head. **

**Once we got to the ambulance, Jerome gently set me down on the bed and he got in next to me. He grabbed my hand I just shook my head. The EMA's then grabbed a mask and put it on my face. The last thing I herd was "It'll be okay." and a squeeze on my hand.**

**I woke up a little later and saw a bright, white light. I opened my eyes a little more and saw I was in the Hospital. I groaned as shering pain formed in my head. I felt someone shift next to me and a hand being placed on my arm. I looked to my left and saw Jerome smiling at me.**

**"Hey, everyone at Anubis House knows what happened. I told everyone not in Sibuna that you were bit by a spider that you're illergic to. 'Cause eevryone knows you're illergic to spider's, and bee's and other things. And you were right, we do have a new kid. His name is Eddie." Jerome smiled at me and I nodded. He crawled onto the bed and under the cover's next to me. I yawned and placed my head on his chest.**

**"What did you tell Sibuna?" I asked and played with his scarf.**

**"I told them the truth. That you drank the elixer." he said and twirled the end of my hair around his finger.**

**"How'd they take it?" I asked and he shrugged.**

**"They're worried I guess they didn't really say anything Amber ran out of the house as fast as she could though. Didn't get very far though, her heel broke on the high heel." he chuckled and I smiled.**

**"When do I get to go back? Tomorrow's Saturday." I asked and closed my eyes. I had looked at the clock earlier and it was midnight.**

**"You get to go back tomorrow morning." he said and I nodded.**

**"You were put on pills for you to fall asleep, so just let them do their job Alex. Go to sleep." he whisperd and I nodded. I closed my eyes more and reajusted myself so that I was curled up on Jerome's lap like a puppy.**

**Slowly, dreamless sleep took over my body, and I relaxed into Jerome's chest.**


End file.
